


Ample Opportunity

by saiditallbefore



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Lightsabers, POV First Person, Shikako makes an interesting new friend, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Sasuke and I were standing in the Millenium Falcon.  And that was Han Solo and Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca, all pointing very dangerous-looking weapons at us.





	Ample Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).

I groaned. Whatever that artifact was, it sure didn’t like being touched. It had sent me and Sasuke both flying when we touched it.

I blinked my eyes open. How long had I been out? It hadn’t been anywhere close to dark when Sasuke and I had gone to investigate.

“Shikako?” That was Sasuke’s voice.

I sat up and— this wasn’t where we’d been, before. This was a building of some kind, made almost entirely of metal.

Sasuke and I both stood, and in silent agreement, pressed ourselves close to the walls. We crept down the hallway, looking for whoever or whatever had brought us here.

We came to a door that slid open upon our approach, and I immediately knew where we were.

It didn’t make any sense, and I suspected I was going to give myself a lot of headaches trying to figure it out. But this was one of the things I remembered very clearly from Before.

Sasuke and I were standing in the Millenium Falcon. And that was Han Solo and Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca, all pointing very dangerous-looking weapons at us.

Sasuke was already beginning to move, but I placed a hand on his arm, and raised my other hand above my head in what I hoped was a non-threatening gesture.

“How did you get on board my ship?” Han asked.

Well, at least we could understand each other. “We were investigating an artifact, and all of a sudden it lit up. Then we woke up here.”

When I put it that way, it sounded pretty ridiculous. 

“You—” Han began.

Luke stepped forward. “What kind of artifact?” Despite the fact that he was almost twice my current age, his expression made me want to pat him on the head.

Sasuke and I shared a glance. “It was a pyramid, and it had little lines like—” he sketched out the designs in the air.

Leia looked at Luke. “You think this has something to do with the Jedi?”

“It has to,” Luke said. “Maybe the Force is telling us something.”

* * *

Sasuke was pouring over maps with Leia and Han, trying to figure out how we were going to get home.

I had a more important mission in mind.

Luke was in the cargo hold— the official one, not one of the little smuggler’s niches— meditating when I found him. I sat down and waited.

He opened his eyes. “Shikako.”

I pulled the Sword of the Thunder God out. “Show me how to use this?” I was never going to get another chance to learn how to use a lightsaber from an actual Jedi.

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to know where you got that?”

“Probably not!” I grinned. “But it _has_ come in handy.”

When Sasuke came to find me, Luke and I were sparring. I was losing, badly, but already I was getting ideas for how I could improve.

“I can’t believe someone thought it was a good idea to make you _more_ dangerous with that thing,” Sasuke said.

Luke stepped back, and signalled that we could take a break. “The way our lives go? You should be hoping I get more dangerous.”

Sasuke huffed a laugh.

“Any progress?” I asked him.

He shrugged a shoulder. “I think we’ve got a lead on some old temples. Leia seems to think those might have the same kind of artifact that brought us here.”

I nodded. “I hope so.” Because no matter how much fun I was having playing with lightsabers, I wanted to return home, to Konoha.

I pushed the thought out of my mind. We would make it back. Sasuke and I were an unstoppable team. Until then… 

I held my sword out to him. “Wanna try?”


End file.
